Trocar systems are surgical devices used to obtain access to a body cavity to perform various surgical procedures such as laparoscopic surgery or arthroscopic surgery.
A trocar system typically includes a pointed rod-like device or obturator fitted into a tube-like device or cannula. A pointed end of the obturator projects out an end of a cannula tube and is used to penetrate the outer tissue of the cavity. After the tissue is penetrated and the body cavity is accessed by the trocar system, the obturator is then withdrawn while the cannula tube is retained in the cavity. The body cavity can then be accessed by surgical instruments via the cannula tube to perform various surgical procedures, or the cannula can simply be used as a drainage outlet.
There is a need for improved trocar systems which allow a surgeon to provide an opening in a cavity of a patient and though which surgical instruments may be inserted.